And This Time
by Eden'sEnd116
Summary: This story was inspired and based off of the song Dream a Little Dream by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong and a quote from the Spiderwick Chronicles movie. I don't own these characters. It is an ADMM pairing.


**And This Time… Take Me With You?:**

Minerva McGonagall made her way toward the Great Hall. It had been thirteen years since the defeat of Lord Voldemort and Hogwarts was hosting a reunion ball for those who took part in the final battle and those who were invited. She was now the Headmistress. After Severus Snape killed her husband Albus Dumbledore the position was rightfully hers but, all that was changed because of Voldemort.

After Snape's demise the post was once again handed down to her and she excepted, remembering the words her husband had said to her, "_Hogwarts needs you._"

She kept her promise.

But, in these past years she was getting tired. She missed her husband. Her children were all grown and she had no one.

So here she was making her way down to the Great Hall. Dressed in a beautiful emerald dress with gold Celtic designs on the sleeves, skirts, chest, and midsection. Her grey hair in a loose bun. She was so tired but, she put on a small smile and headed down the drafty corridors of the old castle.

She was following the soft sounds of music that was drifting from the Great Hall.

The slowly dying sun sent beams of gossamer orange, bright yellows, and streaks of crystalline white to lead her path. The music and the sounds of her clicking heels the only sounds to be heard.

As the sweet symphony of bows on strings breezed toward her; echoing off the stone walls, she couldn't help but, remember every dance she ever shared with her husband, with her Albus.

Ghosts of her and her husband throughout the years, waltzing and swaying, appeared before her eyes. Floating on the sounds the notes made. They would shimmer into existence and then fade away. Her darling husband existed now, only in her memory.

Minerva stopped short as she realized she was at large pristine, oak doors that symbolized her entry from the world that was only moments enchanting her as it so often did and the reality that she has to face every waking moment.

Oh how she wished she could just remain in that enchantment. But, her logical self told her that that was not the answer. Turning her head to look behind her she watched the image that was formed in the dying sun's rays sparkle in collected specks of silver and gold before turning back to the cold hard wood in front of her and entering the Great Hall.

The doors slowly opened for her.

She entered onto the sight of a wonderland. Everything was beautifully decorated for the Christmas holiday. Snowflakes fell from the ceiling, icicles hung from everywhere. The dance floor looked like a frozen lake; perfect for ice skating but, built for waltzing couples. It was like Hogwarts was actually an ice castle; perfectly sculpted to house the finest of royalty.

Couples were already dancing on the dance floor. Men in dress robes while the ladies were dressed in evening gowns of all sorts and colors. It was an enchanting picture to behold.

She was greeted by a few and shared polite small talk. She had to. All though all she wanted was to watch the dancers and enjoy the music. But, alas; being Headmistress had its requirements and being a good hostess at these sorts of shindigs was one of them.

After a while Minerva was able to situate herself on the wall with a clear view of the dance floor and the orchestra. They also had a record player that would play songs when the orchestra went on break every few songs. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

As she was watching the dancers she didn't notice her eldest son, who had come along with his sister and their families to the reunion, approach her from the side.

That is until she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

Turning she came face to face with her son Todrin Orion Dumbledore-McGonagall. His piercing blue eyes and short auburn hair were painful reminders of her dead husband.

Todrin smiled softly, "Hello mum."

Minerva smiled just as softly and kissed his cheek lightly, "Hello Toddy."

Todrin took her hand in his much larger one. "Would you like to dance mum? I've been looking for you. Marie is here as well along with Alexander and the kids," he spoke as he led her out onto the dance floor as the orchestra began to play At Last by Glenn Miller.

"Oh," she said quietly as he pulled her to him; taking up the position with her pulled lightly against his chest and they began to sway to the music, "I'm sorry dear, I wasn't really paying attention to much."

Todrin nodded slightly, "I realized."

The two of them continued to sway. And then Todrin looked down at her and said, "I know… I miss him too." Minerva looked up into his baby blues; so much like his father's.

"I've been trying to just get lost in the music but, every time I try and can't help but, wish her was here…. I look out onto the dance floor and see all these young couples and even some of the older ones and see myself in his arms... The way it used to be."

The song came to an end and Todrin kissed her on the cheek. When he pulled back and looked into his mother's sad green eyes he could see the heartbreak they held. "I love you mum. Happy Anniversary." He kissed her cheek again before walking away to find his wife Sarah.

Minerva knew that there wasn't much left to say other than that. _Happy Anniversary…_ those words just seemed to echo through her mind as she went back over to the wall she was previously on. Happy Anniversary indeed.

The dance continued on and she continued to watch as if in a trance and no one bothered her for which she was thankful.

The night drew on but, quite suddenly the Hall grew eerily silent. The dancers stopped dancing and stared off into the crowd that was now parting like the sea. The orchestra stopped playing. There were gasps and quiet whispers all about. The only one who hadn't noticed any of the goings on was the elderly witch standing against a wall in the emerald dress; an untouched glass of champagne resting in her long, elegant fingers.

A figure came through the crowd and approached the woman who was lost in her own world. The figure was dressed in light blue dress robes and seemed to float over to where she stood.

Minerva was staring at the snow falling from the ceiling and was startled out of her thoughts by a light clearing of the throat. Ever so slowly she looked down to see a pair of twinkling blue orbs boring into her emerald green ones. She gasped and the glass of champagne slipped through her fingers to shatter in what seemed like slow motion onto the silvery floor below her feet.

There before her was the one man who had plagued her every waking thought and her every dream. Snow white beard and all. She must be seeing things she thought. But, the fact that everyone in the room was staring at them, along with her own children and grandchildren, seemed to prove otherwise.

Albus smiled down at his wife's bewildered and shocked face. He held out his hand to her. "My dear, would you honor me with a dance?"

She didn't know what to say. She couldn't seem to speak. He was dead, they all knew he was. They had buried him. Harry had seen him die. But, wordlessly she took his hand and to her surprise it was a solid form but, the light glow around his entire body informed her that he was some type of ghostly apparition.

Walking backwards so he never broke eye contact with her, Albus led Minerva onto the now deserted dance floor; as people immediately departed from it at hearing his request to her.

Once they were in the center he waved his hand toward the record player and a song that was oh, so familiar to them and their family began to emerge from it.

It was their song… The song that they seemed to dance to all the time. No matter where they were. In the best of times and the worst of times. It was a comfort to them and reminded them that even though things may not be peaceful around them that they still had their love to lean on.

Albus pulled his wife snug up against him. He rested his hand on her slim waist and took her delicate hand in his larger one. Slowly they began to waltz about the floor as the music filled the air; never once breaking eye contact.

_The music softly began to lift into the air. Out of the record player to echo throughout the ever so silent Hall._

"Albus is it really you?"

He chuckled lightly, "Yes, my love Minerva, it's me."

"But… How?... Why now?"

"Why? It's our Anniversary and I miss dancing with you."

He kissed her crown and she smiled the brightest smile anyone had seen since Albus was still alive. After the war most people found out that Minerva McGonagall was married to the great Albus Dumbledore, so what people were hearing was no surprise to them.

She sighed happily and laid her head on his chest as he began to hum along to the voice of Ella Fitzgerald and began to sing into her ear with his head laying on top of hers.

The music continued to play on.

Minerva mumbled into his shoulder, "I've missed you.", before looking up to meet his intense, blue eyed gaze.

Her eyes were brimmed with unshed tears. Albus bent his head and kissed her lightly on her soft rosy lips, "And I you, Tabby."

_They twirled around the floor; mesmerizing those who watched them from the sidelines._

Minerva began to softly sing along, her voice joining that of her husband's and the voice from the record player.

Nobody dared to interrupt. They could only watch the lovers reunite as they glided on the floor.

The couple was actually floating a few inches off the ground but, it seemed that neither she nor the form of Albus Dumbledore took notice at all.

_After a few more notes, the song slowly came to and end and the couple floated back down to the floor. They embraced tightly, almost desperately before pulling back._

They held one another's gaze for what seemed like ages. No words were spoken but, what was said between them at that moment needed no words.

After a few moments Albus' face became softer as he reached up a hand and cupped his lost love's cheek in his hand.

"Minerva, I have to be going."

Her eyes showed utter sadness. Minerva looked up at him before she stood on the tips of her toes and rested her hands on his shoulders. Her lips met his in a sensual kiss. She pulled back only long enough to whisper, "And this time… Take me with you?"

She pulled back with closed as and then opened them to face her husband.

Albus stared into her serious ones that were filled with heartache and longing.

The crowd watched as they stared at each other. Finally with his mind made he reached down and lifted her hand to his lips, not once did he tear his eyes from hers.

The occupants of the Hall watched in awe as a soft golden glow surrounded the couple. Encased in the glow they watched as the years melted away from the man and woman. Minerva had closed her eyes after a moment and then opened them to find herself looking at her husband. But, only now he looked exactly as he did on the day of their wedding. His shoulder length auburn hair and short auburn beard.

Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked down at herself to find that she looked exactly as she did on their wedding day as well and she knew that she looked just as young. Looking up she grinned widely at her Albus before throwing her arms around his neck and holding him close.

Albus couldn't help but, chuckle at Minerva's enthusiasm as her arms came to encircle her and hold her close. Minerva had her knees bent so that she was completely off her feet, trusting Albus to keep her from falling.

She looked over his shoulder and saw her children and grandchildren watching them with tears running down their faces. Minerva gave them a bright and loving smile that told them that she was happy and that this was what she wanted. In turn they gave her understanding and equally loving smiles.

She pulled back so she could look at Albus.

"I love you, Papa bee."

Albus laughed, "And I love you, Mama Cat."

She laughed as well but, was silenced by Albus' mouth on hers.

With that he spun them around and they were lifted off the ground once again. The moon shone through the snow and hit them like a spot light. It gave them an ethereal glow.

The moon beam became brighter and brighter as they disappeared.

Marie turned to her brother with tears still coming from her green eyes and a smile on her face, "Now that is what I call a Happy Ending."

After having said that everyone could hear the echoes of the Dumbledore's song sound through the hall like a gentle whisper in the sound of the Mister and the Misses voices…

_Dream a little dream of me_


End file.
